Kaname goes straight
by potatovodka
Summary: Kaname decides to make a change in his life. Rated MA for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Doujin Kaname in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

This is a yaoi request fanfic made for an offline friend who I served with.

Ch1: it catches up to you.

...

Kaname walked down the cold sidewalk after his latest bout of being someone's toy. He didn't feel bad physically, as he had been with a few men in his time and was by now used to being entered. He started to feel bad emotionally. He enjoyed the sensation of being on the receiving end of another person's desires, all the way up to intimacy. He didn't call it intimacy, though, he only called it sex, since he didn't love anyone he'd been with so far. He wanted to have the feeling of actually liking the person he was making contact with for a change.

While walking down the sidewalk, he was approached by a man he had been involved with before. "Kaname. Do you feel like doing something right now?" He asked.

"Fuck it, why not?" Kaname said, thinking he had just put himself back into what he wanted to step back from a bit.

They made their way to a clean looking hotel, bypassing the counter. "Hey, don't we need to check in?" Kaname asked his about to be again partner.

"I've already checked us in." He answered, pulling a keycard from his pocket and opening their hotel room door.

They walked in and the man closed the door behind them. Kaname noticed a tight looking girl's swimsuit on the bed. "I guess you want to have me after a swim?"

"Of course. If you would, please change into that and step in the shower to get wet."

Kaname picked up the one piece swimsuit and went into the bathroom. He undressed and looked at himself in the bod mirror. "Guess I'll do it one more good time and then I'll work on myself." He said to himself. "This guy isn't so bad, I've been with him before. He'll make a good last man, at least for now. But still no kissing."

Kaname put the swimsuit on and stepped into the shower and started getting himself wet. He made sure to get the entire suit soaking wet, as well as himself from head to toe. When he was finished, he leaned out of the bathroom and signaled his partner for the evening that he was ready, noting that the man was already undressed. He came into the bathroom and held Kaname from behind, his member becoming more and more erect as the contact continued. The man bent him over on the sink, then ran his hands all over Kaname's wet back. "Are you gonna do me or what?" Kaname's typical temper came out.

"I want to enjoy it before doing the deed."

The man pushed down lightly on Kaname's back while he pulled the swimsuit down. When his behind was exposed enough, the man guided himself inside Kaname, all the way up. Kaname had his usual reaction, gasping slightly as the man's member pushed up inside of him. When he was all the way in, he grabbed Kaname by the hips and pulled him back. "Going deep tonight, huh?"

"Oh, yes. Do you like it?"

"I'd like it better if you'd get to it."

The man started stroking away at Kaname's behind, pushing as far as he could with each stroke. Their session continued until Kaname couldn't stand by himself anymore and was only supported by his partner and the sink his upper body was still resting on. He was panting faster and faster, in time with the strokes. It was hard to tell what was sweat and what was still water. After what felt like forever to Kaname, his partner released inside of him. Their session now finished, he pulled himself clear of Kaname. "That was wonderful, as always." His partner told him.

Noticing he was unable to walk easily by himself, he helped Kaname over to the shower. "You wanna go again?" Kaname asked out of breath.

"I think we've both had enough for tonight. I'm going to get out of here, you can have the room for tonight. See you around."

The man left the bathroom, dressed and took his leave. Kaname stripped and showered so he'd be clean and dry for bed right after. He cleaned and dried himself, then slipped his underwear on. When he was about to get in bed, there was a knock at the door. He answered, and it was one of the men he was with earlier in the evening. "What the hell are to doing here?" Kaname asked, worried.

The man pushed the door open and closed it behind him. The door swinging open knocked Kaname off his feet. "I want that kiss, Kaname." He said in an aggressive tone.

"I don't kiss people I don't love. All you did was fuck me. There was no love."

The man grabbed Kaname when he tried to get up and held a knife to his throat. "I don't think you understand. I want my kiss."

Kaname struggled, but the man pressed the blade against his throat so he could feel the cold steel. He turned Kaname around so he was holding him from behind. "Fine, if you want your fucking kiss, I'll kiss you."

"No. Not just a kiss. You're gonna take it again, and I'm gonna get that kiss while we're doing it. You're going to look me in the eye while we kiss, too."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it, or you."

The man used the knife to lightly cut across Kaname's neck, just enough to make him bleed but not enough to kill him. Kaname started getting scared now, feeling the warmth of his blood starting to roll down his neck. "You're gonna smile this time. Now get on the bed. Face down, ass up."

Now fearing for his life, Kaname did what he was told. He faked a smile as he crawled up on the bed, the blood dripping down onto the sheets. The man unzipped his pants and got into place behind Kaname. He pulled his underwear down and pushed in him without warning. Kaname felt like he had really hit the bottom. He liked being the catcher, but not when it was forced on him. The man started aggressively giving it to him. "Hey, I know what's going on, but could you maybe go a little easier? It's really starting to hurt." He pleaded with his attacker.

He stopped and leaned down to put his face by Kaname's. "You're not in the position to be making requests like that. Now smile, or else."

Kaname smiled, out of fear. The assault continued, the man steadily going at it. He slowed down and got next to his still smiling face. He pulled Kaname's face to his own and kissed him. "Was that so bad?"

"Please, please stop. You got your kiss. Please, just let me go."

"And you'll run to the police. I'm not stupid."

Kaname started crying. "Please, I promise I won't go to the police. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to finish off and I'll let you go, but only because you're so pitiful. When I leave, you'll wait ten minutes before you call anyone or go anywhere about the cut on your neck. Understand?"

Kaname was still crying. "Y-yes."

"And you just tell them you were mugged. I don't want them swabbing you and finding my DNA in there."

Kaname nodded his head in agreement and let his attacker do what he wanted. The assault continued for a half an hour, but to Kaname it felt like a lifetime. The man pulled him back for one final thrust and finished. He pulled out and put himself away, then he went for the door. "Thank God that's over." Kaname said.

"Not yet. You stay like that for ten minutes."

The door closed and Kaname kept his position on the bed. He watched the clock as it ticked away the time. When the time was finally up, Kaname started moving around. He put his clothes on and in the process opened the cut on his neck. He couldn't find his shoes so he walked out of the room barefoot, up to the counter. The clerk dropped what he was doing and ran out from behind the desk in shock. He picked up the phone and called for an ambulance.

...

After getting stitches, Kaname laid still in his hospital bed while the police asked him questions. "You say you were mugged, but it happened in a hotel room? What about the man the cameras saw go into the room and leave after almost 45 minutes?" The investigator asked.

Kaname started crying again. "He told me he would kill me if I talked. He said for me to wait ten minutes before doing anything."

"Did anything else happen?" He continued as he wrote everything down.

Knowing that withholding information could be worse, he decided to tell them. "He raped me. raped me, okay? He had his way with me."

"I see. You don't need to worry, we'll catch him. We've got his face on camera. We'll just need a sample. The doctor will come in here and take care of you."

"There's one problem."

"What is it?" The investigator asked.

"I've. Actually been with a couple of men today. You'll find more than one set of DNA."

The investigator stopped writing for a moment. "Why is that?"

"I've got a thing for... Dressing like a girl and having relations with men. I normally just receive."

"So you're gay?"

Kaname thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know. I like the idea of being in a relationship with a girl, but I really like physical relations with men."

The second investigator came up with a question. "Are you a prostitute?"

"No. I never take payment, I just like the way it feels. Although, some of my partners just make me feel like s piece of meat."

"I see. Well, we can take samples from you and use that to match the face to the DNA."

The other investigator started wondering about something. "Why is this case different?"

The first investigator quickly answered. "His throat was slit. Usually, you don't cut someone's throat when they're consenting."

A doctor came in and the investigator went to leave. "Can you please stay nearby? In case that guy comes back."

"We'll be here in the hallway. You won't be alone."

...

After the doctor had done her work, she gave Kaname a card. "Get ahold of these folks. They'll help you get past this."

"Thank you, doctor."

Kaname laid on his side, as it was still too painful to sit straight up. He laid there and thought about all the men he had been with. He really enjoyed being entered when he was consenting, and he felt good when he remembered his willing partners. He wanted to have a normal relationship, maybe even with a girl. He wanted more than sex, he wanted love. He made up his mind, that he would try to find someone special. "That's it. I just need to find a girl. Hell, I suppose I could maybe date a guy, if he treats me okay."

Kaname dozed off, assured that things would change when he woke back up.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Doujin Kaname in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

This is a yaoi request fanfic made for an offline friend who I served with.

Ch2: on the mend

...

Kaname was soon discharged from the hospital to his parents, who were relieved to find that he was alive and getting better. "Our baby boy, we were so worried. Are you feeling better now?" His mom Yui asked, looking him up and down.

"I'm doing better now. I can't look straight up for awhile, or my stitches will open up." Kaname answered, slightly jokingly. "I'll probably also be sitting funny for a bit."

"Why don't you find a nice girl? A girl probably wouldn't do that to you. At least not in the back." His dad Daichi similarly joked back.

"I'll probably be doing that. I still want to wear girl's clothing, though."

"Well, that's your decision to make. Do what will bring you happiness." Daichi continued. "But one thing for certain, I'm getting you some protection. And not just rubbers, either."

Daichi and Kaname laughed, but Yui didn't quite like the humor. "That's for certain. You won't be leaving the house unarmed anymore."

"We're going to get you a couple of things to help you. Today, you're getting a pocket knife and pepper spray, and on Monday, we're going to see about you getting a concealed carry permit."

"You really think I'll need a gun?" Kaname asked.

"Pepper spray won't always work. Some people get it and spray themselves to build up an immunity. A knife will certainly do more than that, but they might not leave you alone if you just cut them. With a gun, best case-the sight of the gun will be enough and they'll stop. Worst case, you need to shoot and you hit them."

"What happens then?" Kaname asked.

"You will probably wound them. After that, they will either surrender and wait for the police and paramedics, or they'll run. Worst case in that scenario, you kill them. But they were about to attack you. And it's like the saying goes. Better to be judged by twelve than carried by six."

"What if he misses the shot?" Yui asked.

"Even then, the sound and sight of the shot will likely scare them into submission or retreat. Plus, people hearing the shot will call the police."

...

Daichi took Kaname to a police supply store for his protection. Since Daichi was a detective, he was able to get everything squared away with the prefecture police department and get the permits started.

They perused the knives, looking for one Kaname liked but would also offer decent performance when needed. Daichi actually wanted Kaname to pick a larger knife with sheath, which would help serve as a visible deterrent. Kaname looked at the American M9 bayonet, which was also used by the Japanese army. The shopkeep took the knife out of the display case and handed it to Kaname, who immediately held it correctly, with the blade facing away from him and the tip pointing down, almost in a stabbing manner. "Where did you learn to hold a knife like that?" Daichi asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I've watched a few self defense videos online, and all of the best ones say this is the correct way to hold a knife."

Kaname put the knife in the sheath and held it up against his belt line, looking in the mirror. He liked the way it looked, both in a slight fashion sense, but also in a defensive sense. With its placement, potential attackers would think twice before approaching. Next, Daichi took him over by the sprays. The shopkeep put a compact pepper spray canister on the counter. "This is the best in compact design we have. It's an 18% concentration, which will make the attacker feel like his whole body is on fire. It also has a UV dye for later identification." The shopkeep told them. "The next step up is the riot buster spray, but that has more splashback, so you might get yourself as well."

Daichi and Kaname took everything to the register and paid. Kaname put the knife and pepper spray on his belt and they left the shop. "Just to be safe, you should also be taking self defense classes."

"You're right. Got any ideas where to go about that?" Kaname asked.

"There's a place that's taught by a former special forces trooper. His cousin is on the force, so we can probably get you in on the next class. Especially given your situation."

...

Later that day, Daichi took Kaname to the martial arts school. Daichi spoke to the instructor first. "So, my son here is in need of assistance. I wanted him to learn from the best."

"Son? Beg pardon, but he looks rather... Feminine."

"I know. He likes to dress that way. Don't know why, but he does. Anyway, he was recently... Forced into having relations."

"Ah, I think I heard about that. I mean no offense, but do you think that his manner of dress had anything to do with it?"

"I think so, but at the same time he said his attacker barged into his hotel room when he wasn't dressed like that."

"I see. I can put him in the next starter class."

...

Kaname waited patiently outside the instructor's office. As he waited, a father brought his daughter in. She almost had the same thing happen to her, but she managed to get away from her attacker. The main difference is that her attacker didn't have a weapon. She sat near him. "Oh my, what happened? You okay?" She asked, seeing the bandages around his neck.

"I'm okay now, thanks for asking. I was... Eh, there's no way to sugarcoat it. I was raped. What about you?" Kaname responded.

"I'm so sorry. I was almost raped."

"The guy who did it to me had a knife. I'm kinda glad he didn't cut my neck any further."

"Girls shouldn't have to go through that. I'm Sakuya, by the way."

"I'm Kaname. And I'm not a girl."

"You're a boy?"

"Mhm. I just like dressing this way. The clothes are so much more flexible and breathable, and they complement my body type." Kaname answered.

"Well, I hate that it happened to you. I guess you're here to learn how to defend yourself as well?"

"Yep."

"Nice meeting you, Kaname. Tell you what, if you need a friend..." She trailed off, writing her phone number on a piece of paper. "Just call me."

When her father walked past, she got up and went into the office with him. Daichi came out and Kaname went with him. "Damn, son. You got a girl's number?"

"Sure did. She said the same thing almost happened to her, except he didn't have a knife, so she got away."

"Well, you got her number. You gonna try and get with her?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I think I will."

Daichi gave Kaname a light tap on the arm. "That's my boy. If you need any pointers on making it with a girl, let me know. You're set on guys, but women can be quite a bit different."

...

That night before bed, Kaname called the number Sakuya gave him earlier. She answered, thinking it might be him. "Hello? Is this Kaname?"

"Yep, it's me." He answered.

"So, you wanna talk?" She asked.

"If you have the time. I know it's getting to be a little late."

"I have time for you. What's up?"

Kaname laid back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Nothing really. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Where do you shop for clothes? I really like what you were wearing today."

"That'd be the shop called Bubbles, right up the way from Harajuku beauty salon."

"Have you been to Harajuku?"

"That's actually where I get my work done. I always get my hair done there, I've had manicures and pedicures there."

"Ooh, I love getting mani-pedis! We should go there together sometime."

Kaname thought that could be his opening for a potential date. "Want to maybe... Call it a date?"

"Sure! But I have a question first. Aren't you... and forgive me if this comes across as rude, but are you gay?"

"No, I guess if anything I'm bisexual. I've only ever dated guys before, but I'd like to try and date a girl. If you'll have me, that is. I understand a cross dresser might not be your first choice."

Sakuya thought about it for a moment. "Nah, I don't really have a problem with it. You're a boy under your clothes, and that's all I'd really need."

"How does next Saturday sound?"

"Sounds great! See you soon!"

"See ya!"

They both hung up and Kaname sat his phone on the nightstand. He laid awake, thinking about what they could do on their date aside from going to the beauty salon. He felt a tear forming as he laid there. "This is it. I can't say love yet, but I think I'll be happy with her."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Doujin Kaname in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

This is a yaoi request fanfic made for an offline friend who I served with.

Ch3: first date

...

Daichi took Kaname to the prefecture courthouse to apply for his concealed carry permit, which was the next stop before potentially getting him a pistol to protect himself with. They took the paperwork from the police report with them to help his case. They handed the papers over to the clerk, who looked them over, then entered something on the computer. "What type of pistol will you be purchasing?" The clerk asked.

"A revolver. Probably a .357 Magnum, probably a six shooter." Daichi answered.

"Very well. I assume the weapon will be at the listed address when not on his person?"

"Yes. It'll be empty when at home."

The clerk typed up something on the computer, and the printer put out a piece of paper. The clerk handed the paper to Daichi, who signed it. Kaname also signed, then they handed it back. After making a copy, the clerk handed their copy back to them. Kaname was approved right away, thanks to the prefecture protection code, which makes rape victims immediately able to purchase any form of protection, within reason. Since Kaname was enrolled in a reputable self defense course, which was in the courthouse records already, and they had the police report, they had no issue with fast approving his application.

After they left the courthouse, Kaname became curious about the weapon. "So dad... I understand getting the gun, but isn't a .357 Magnum a little hefty?"

"Well son, I guess you could see it that way. But I want to make sure you have the means to stop... That from happening again. A smaller caliber would work, but the thunder of a .357 Magnum has a way of convincing people to stop doing bad things. God forbid you ever have to use it, the potential attacker will tell his friends and they'll all want to steer clear of you."

"Doesn't something like that have a strong kick?"

Daichi chuckled. "I suppose, but I'm going to make sure you have a safety course and you'll get to fire it before you go into public with it."

...

Daichi and Kaname arrived at a gun store to get his gun. They walked to the display case with the revolvers and spotted one that was perfect, and would fit with what the application showed. They found a Ruger Security Six, which is a .357 Magnum revolver. "Here's something else to consider. That's a powerful bullet. What if it goes through and hits someone innocent?" Kaname inquired.

"Very good question. We have jacketed frangible rounds. These bullets are made of a copper jacket with compressed copper powder in the bullet, and they're designed so they essentially disintegrate on impact with the target. They hold together in flight, but they won't hurt anyone or anything on the other side." The gun store clerk answered. "The alternative is dum-dum bullets. They're lead slugs that don't have a jacket, so they do essentially the same thing and explode when hitting the target. This greatly increases damage to your target, but the round is completely dissolved by the time it comes out. If it comes out. So once again, very little risk of overpenetration, but massive damage to the attacker."

"See? You'll be fine. We'll also get some regular bullets for practice at the range. Let's also get a holster."

Kaname held the gun, which still had the store's trigger lock on it. The grip felt natural in his hand, and the gun wasn't too heavy. He popped the cylinder open and spun it. Everything moved smoothly. "Not bad. I guess we'll be getting that range time soon?" Kaname asked.

"We actually have a range in the back. Since you've got everything in order, and you're getting everything all at once, you can use the range for free. Provided you take our safety course, which is provided free of charge anyway." The store clerk said.

"Perfect! We were going to sign him up for a safety course anyway." Daichi beamed.

Daichi paid for the gun, bullets and holster. The clerk registered the handgun with the information they gave him, then removed the trigger lock. Kaname fixed the holster and put the pistol in it, then covered it with his skirt. "That's devious." The clerk said.

"What? It's supposed to be concealed, right? This way, it is." Kaname replied.

Kaname's phone buzzed with a message, which was from Sakuya. 'What are you up to?'

'Just getting my gun and everything in order. How about you?' Kaname replied.

'A gun? Well, I guess it's better to be prepared. Me, I'm just doing some chores around the house.'

'You feel like hanging out today after everything is done?'

'You bet. Let's meet at the city park.'

...

A certified firearms instructor went into the range with Daichi and Kaname. The gun would stay empty until the instructor said to load it. "Okay, the first rule of having a firearm is to always treat it like it's loaded, even if you know it's not. This goes more for revolvers."

The instructor signaled for Kaname to pull the gun out. He pulled it from the holster and held it by the grip, but facing it toward the range. "Is there a proper way to hold it?"

"Yes." The instructor said, pulling his own pistol, a .45 automatic. He held it so his finger was not on the trigger, and outside of the trigger guard. "Like so. This way, the gun is at the ready, but you're not going to accidentally pull the trigger. A revolver like that will have a stronger trigger pull than mine, but it can still happen if you're not careful."

The instructor signaled Kaname to put his hearing and eye protection on, and he did. "These are ideal conditions at the range, but won't likely be found in a bad situation. In the event an attacker comes up to you, firing that gun may give you temporary hearing loss. That's a small price to pay for keeping safe. Go ahead and load your gun, then aim downrange."

Kaname loaded and readied himself, pointing the gun down range with both hands on the gun. He knew he would need both, with how powerful it would be. "Is there any special way to shoot?" He asked the instructor.

"With a revolver, yes. You'll want to twist your elbows to absorb the recoil. It would be different with an automatic, which needs the returning pressure for the system to cycle correctly. Also, with that type of revolver, it will fire with just a trigger pull, but it is easier to cock the hammer back first. Go ahead and fire a couple of shots."

Kaname tried firing the gun without cocking the hammer back, and while it did fire, his shot was way off. He cocked the hammer and fired again, this time at least hitting the target paper. "I see the difference. It's also got about as much kick as I would expect."

"Another thing to remember with any gun is to not point it at anyone unless it's in self defense. If you're under attack, it's understandable to defend yourself. Anything else would be considered brandishing a firearm and potentially other charges."

...

After his safety course, Kaname went to the city park to meet Sakuya. They met up and sat together on a bench and started chatting. "So, how are things?" She asked.

"Pretty good since my butt was last used as a pincushion." Kaname laughed.

"You're laughing at what happened?"

"I've gotta get past it somehow, and the quickest way is to look back and laugh. All he did was put it in me, it's not like he killed me."

"I guess that's one way to look at it. What about your gun? What did you get?"

"A .357 Magnum revolver. I've got it under my skirt, since it's supposed to be concealed."

She put her hand on his thigh and felt what she thought could be the gun. "Is this it?"

Kaname blushed bright red. "Um, no. That's... My junk."

She similarly started blushing as she jumped back slightly. "Omigosh, I didn't mean to grab you like that."

"Eh, it's no big deal. It's right here." He moved his skirt to show her the gun.

"That's a big gun. And so is the pistol." She joked, bringing about a laugh from both of them.

...

The next time they would meet would be at the self defense class. Kaname checked his gun and knife at the door and went in. Everyone was instructed to come in their normal dress, so they could get used to the motions as they would if they were on the street. To Kaname's relief, he was paired with Sakuya. The class began and everyone took their stances as instructed. Each person was looked over for stance strength and weakness, which would be addressed accordingly.

Following the videos he'd seen online, Kaname had a fairly strong stance. Sakuya had an okay stance, but the instructors would correct her for her benefit. The class started with basic blocking and holds. Kaname's flexibility from being active in several ways allowed him to excel with all of the basic blocks and holds. His lack of inhibitions about taking different stances and moving his body coming from his sexual encounters made him well suited for this type of self defense.

He was able to move in ways nobody else in the class could. The instructors took notice. "Kaname... Where did you learn to move like that?"

"I've had a few partners. I'm used to bending and twisting my body like this." He answered.

"Wait, you're a guy?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It's just that you're dressed rather effeminately."

Kaname adjusted his skirt. "You see how much more freely I can move in these clothes? Plus, I like how breathable they are."

"By partners, you mean..."

"Men. I've only ever been with men. But I'm willing to give women a try." He said, glancing at Sakuya.

"To each his own. Anyway, you're doing great."

After class, Sakuya left with Kaname. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You really were something in there. Did you really get those moves from... Being with men?"

"I've been in very weird poses and places. Although it's been more for pleasure when I did it then. Most of the time, anyway." He chuckled.

"I'd like to maybe see some of that someday." Sakuya purred as she pinched his butt.

"Maybe you will."

...

Saturday rolled around finally, and Kaname picked out his nicest outfit. A cute Navy blue skirt with a short top that left the midriff exposed, with matching sandals. Daichi gave him some cologne to go with everything. "Would you rather have this or perfume?" He joked.

"I'm going out with a girl instead of being one. I think that would conflict things a little bit." He responded.

Sakuya gave him her address for them to meet at and get things started for the evening. He soon arrived and she answered his knock at the door. He stood there in awe at the vision of female beauty in front of him. She was dressed in a Royal purple vee cut dress with cream colored frills and cream colored sandals. "I'm... I'm not used to seeing girls like this. You're beautiful." Kaname managed to get out.

"I'm not used to going on a date with someone who's almost prettier than I am, especially if they're dressed like I would." She said, looking him up and down.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes. The skirt, the top, everything goes together well. I hadn't seen how well defined your core is." She trailed off, running her finger across his well toned belly.

"I do work out. I like to keep a girlish figure."

They headed out, destined for Harajuku beauty salon first. Along the way, Sakuya kept hold of his hand. "You know, I can appreciate when someone wants to keep a figure. You're certainly doing good with that. But I hope you're not completely girly." She said.

"I'm only girly in that I like to wear girl's clothes. I'm still male under all of this girliness." He replied.

"Good. I'm not against you cross dressing, I'm perfectly fine with that. You've got everything else I want, being a man and all."

"I know the feeling. You don't mind if people think we're both girls and think you're gay?"

"They can think all they want. They're not with you, I am. Besides, a man who is in touch with his feminine side is beyond sexy. I mean, how many other boys would walk intoa beauty parlor like you're about to with me? That's something I really like. That, and I'm willing to bet that you've picked up some kinky moves in your time."

"I've never actually been in anyone. I've only ever been entered."

"So, you're essentially still a virgin?"

Kaname nodded. "From the front, anyway."

"I might be your first, then."

...

Upon arrival, everyone at Harajuku greeted Kaname, as he had been there a few times before. The two of them were seen right away. They were taken in and Kaname told them two of the regulars. The attendants seated them, put their hands up on the chairs and slipped off their sandals. Kaname's usual started with a foot rub and soaking the hands. Then, treating the feet with moisturizers and vitamins. After soaking, they went to work on the nails.

Since both Kaname and Sakuya kept good care of their hands and feet, the staff had an easy time. They both asked for the glossy nail polish for their nails, so as to not be too flashy. Sakuya attempted to pay for herself, but Kaname wouldn't let her. He handed them his card and paid for the both of them.

After leaving, they joined hands again. "You're giving me more reasons to like you. You're in touch with your feminine side, but still chivalrous enough to not let me pay my way." Sakuya said.

"I have to display at least one manly trait, don't I?" Kaname said with a smile.

"You've got more than one. Remember... The gun?"

"Heh, yeah, I guess so. I'm not really too big."

"What are you talking about? You're big enough. I thought your package was your pistol."

"Never had any partners to tell me about my size, since I'm usually bent over in front of them."

Sakuya put her arm around Kaname's waist. "At some point, I'll be sure to change that. You need to see it from the other side."

...

Their date soon brought them to Bubbles, the premier fashion shop of the area. Everything in stock was the latest trend, and sold very well. Sakuya took awhile to look everything over, liking everything she saw. Kaname picked out a few things he liked, then told her to pick out a few things. "Oh, I couldn't." She came back.

"Yes, you can. Pick out a few things. I've got this." He told her.

She picked up a couple of articles of clothing. "What about these?" She asked.

"No!"

"Too expensive, I knew it."

"No, they don't match." Kaname continued, picking out things that matched. "That's more like it."

"So you really don't care about the money."

"No, I care about you looking good. Not that you don't now, but those colors and fabrics would clash."

...

Kaname escorted her home after the date and she stopped outside the door. "Hey, I had a great time today. I can't thank you enough." Sakuya told him.

"Surely, this won't be the last time I treat you." Kaname responded.

"As my boyfriend, I would think not."

"Boyfriend, huh-"

Sakuya interrupted him with a kiss. "Would you prefer girlfriend?" She chuckled.

"Only if you want me to be."

"No, I'm the girlfriend. Remember that. See you later, hon."

Kaname watched as she went inside, then started making his way home. "I think I do like girls." He said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Doujin Kaname in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

This is a yaoi request fanfic made for an offline friend who I served with.

Ch4: a victim no more

...

Kaname kept in regular contact with Sakuya after their date. They would regularly talk to each other before bed, often staying up late enough to tire each other out. He wasn't used to having any kind of emotional attachment to a girl, or anyone, in such a way. Having only ever been the submissive type, and never having any romantic interest in any of his partners made him sensitive to such a feeling. One time in particular they were talking, he slipped up and said 'I love you' at the end of the conversation. He sat in his bed, frozen at his mistake. Until she also said 'I love you' to him. He felt a tear forming from being that happy.

On their next meeting after their next self defense class, Kaname decided to address his happy slip up. "Sakuya, the other night, I sat awake in bed for about another half hour. I cried. I was happy for the first time. I don't feel like just some plaything anymore. I can't thank you enough. You make me feel human."

She started hugging him tightly and gave him a quick kiss. "You've been through something horrible that nobody should have to live through. You're tougher than him. You haven't let his actions get the better of you."

"Here we are at a self defense class, and you're getting me to lower my guard." He chuckled faintly.

She hugged him tightly again as he started to cry again. "I won't let go."

He held her tightly as the tears started flowing freely now. "I... I shouldn't cry like this. I'm supposed to be the man here."

"You are. You're my man. Even the strongest men need to cry sometimes."

He held her tight and finally let out everything he had been holding in since he was raped. When he finally loosened his hug, she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away his tears. "I'm... I just..." He barely managed to say.

"You'll be okay. I'll make sure of that. I'm not going to leave just because of what happened to you."

"Ah... okay. I... thanks so much for letting me vent right there. I really needed that."

"Good. Remember, anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, let me know. But for now, how about we go get some ice cream or something. My treat."

Kaname quickly regained his more gentlemanly side. "We will go for ice cream, but you're not paying. I'm supposed to be the man anyway."

"Fine by me. Let's go."

...

Kaname escorted Sakuya to the park that they liked to hang out at together. Their walk took them by the ice cream stand next to the park entrance, where Kaname paid for their treats. She got the strawberry, Kaname got the vanilla. They took their time making their way to their favorite bench where they would finish their ice cream. Sakuya provocatively licked her ice cream, making Kaname raise an eyebrow. "If I were blind, I might not see what you're doing." He chuckled.

"Is that so? Well, what do you plan to do about it?" She asked, forming a lascivious grin.

"You don't have a penis, so nothing I could do with this could turn you on."

"Do you want me to have a penis?"

"No, you're fine with what you have." He said with a smile.

After finishing their snack, they simply held hands on the bench. Before too long, two boys came walking along and saw them together. Thinking they were both girls, they thought they might be able to make something of it. "Hey there. Either of you want to go somewhere nice?"

"No, we're here together." Sakuya answered as Kaname stood up.

"We were getting ready to leave anyway." Kaname said, taking her hand as she stood up.

One of the boys pulled Kaname away from her and held him from behind. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to get a little something. This little cutie will do fine."

The boy's hand wandered down below Kaname's waist. He didn't stop him, he wanted him to discover the hard way that he was male as well. His hand grabbed Kaname by the crotch, feeling his package. "You're a guy? What, are you some kind of queer, dressing like that?"

"If you're going to grab my dick, you could at least stroke it a bit." Kaname said, just before delivering an elbow to his ribs which made him let go.

Kaname took his hand and tossed him so he landed flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him. The other boy pulled a knife from his pocket and pointed it at Sakuya. Having had enough of being a victim and wanting to protect his girlfriend, he pulled his pistol from below his skirt and cocked the hammer back. The clicking sound it made stopped the other one cold. "I've seen videos of what this'll do." Kaname started, pointing the steel at their assailant. "From here, it'll blow your chest through your back. I've been raped before. She was almost raped. Neither of us are going to go through that again. Unless you'd like to see the extreme end of this, you'll put the knife away and leave."

The boy put his knife away and ran. The other one was still recovering and saw Kaname as he was holstering his pistol. "What the hell, man..."

Kaname pulled him up so he was standing. "You let everyone know you grabbed my junk." Kaname told him. "Unless you want me to."

The boy ran off when he gathered himself. "You handled that well." Sakuya told him.

"Yeah, well neither of us need to be put through something like that."

Sakuya wrapped her arms around his well toned belly and hugged him tight. "You're my hero." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Would you care to walk me home?"

"I'd be delighted."

...

The weather had changed by the time they got back to her place, rain coming down with hard wind. She invited him in to dry off and wait out the storm. He went into the bathroom and took off his clothes, down to his underwear. He wrung his clothes as dry as he could and put them in the dryer. She had already changed into her night clothes and went to find him. When he turned to face her, she saw how well toned his whole upper body was. Seeing him like this made her blush slightly. "Wow, you're cut like a diamond." She said, walking up to hug him.

"I do work out." He said, hugging her back.

"Thanks for what you did earlier. You showed a great deal of restraint by not pulling the trigger, especially since that's happened to you already."

"I didn't want to pull the trigger. I just wanted to scare him off."

"I'm glad it worked." She trailed off, kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, what if your folks come home? Wouldn't they be less than happy that I'm here, almost naked?"

"Mom is visiting family and dad just sent me a message a little while ago. The storm is keeping him at work for the rest of the night. I asked him if you could stay and he said yes." She continued, looking him up and down again.

"See something you like?"

Sakuya closed her eyes and kissed him passionately. "Mhm..."

She started pulling him into her bedroom and closed the door behind them. She sat on the bed and patted next to herself for him to sit. He sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You've been through quite a bit. If it's okay with you, I'd like to... Pay you back for what you did at the park. I don't want to force you into it, though."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. She stood up and removed her shirt, showing Kaname her chest. She climbed onto the bed, sitting on his lap while facing him, with her breasts in his face. He started hugging her while he put his face in between them. He moved around and started sucking on her nipples, making her breathe faster. "You sure you've never been with a woman?"

"Yes. You'll be my first."

She stood up and started pulling his underwear off, revealing his partially erect member. She started sucking on him, stroking with her hand up and down his member. "You're a pretty big guy, you know."

"I'm not that big." He replied, trailing off as she continued pleasuring him.

She kept working on him until he released in her mouth. She swallowed and stood up again. "Sorry, did I..." He started, but she interrupted him.

"You don't need to apologize. Now, get up on the bed. Let's take this all the way."

He laid on his belly while she pulled off her shorts and panties. When she turned to look at him, she didn't understand why he was laying that way. "How are we supposed to do this?" She asked.

"What, you aren't going to use a strap on on me?" He asked, new to having relations with women.

"No, I was going to let you put it in me."

Kaname blushed from her response. "Okay, um... How do we do this?"

"You really never have been with a woman. Just flip over and let me do the rest. Unless you want to be on top."

Kaname flipped over and she stroked him to get him ready to go again. Once he was ready, she moved over him and sat down, taking his package into her womanhood. She looked down at him and held his hands as she laid flat on top of him to give him a kiss. "So... This is what it's like? Damn, no wonder those men liked me so much." He said as she started moving her hips.

"You're really taking to this." she told him as he started moving in time with her.

After a couple of minutes, he was about to release again. He lightly patted her hips. "Hey, I'm about to... About to let go..."

"I'm on the pill. Just let go." She said in between breaths.

Kaname released inside of Sakuya when he knew she couldn't get pregnant. Seeing and feeling that she was still going, he started stroking again. "I guess it'd be rude if I didn't make sure you got yours as well."

She looked at him again. "Please, please give it to me."

He moved around so she was on her back. "I guess it's time for me to be a man."

He started going at it again, continuing even after he had released into her a second time. He didn't stop until she climaxed as well. Now spent, he pulled out of her and laid next to her. She rolled over and kissed him again. "You were amazing. I can't believe that was your first time."

"I hope you don't mind, I kinda let go inside you again."

"It's not like I can get pregnant. Plus, this way, you won't leave any suspicious stains." She chuckled lightly.

"Maybe next time, you want to enter me?"

"I guess I could do that. I'd like to see what that perfect ass is all about."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Doujin Kaname in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

This is a yaoi request fanfic made for an offline friend who I served with.

Ch5: familiarity

...

After some of his clothes were done drying, Kaname went and put a shirt on and rejoined Sakuya, who was in the living room. The storm was still raging outside, showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. Sakuya had popped some popcorn and turned the TV to a late night movie that was already started. Kaname sat down and Sakuya leaned up against him, then he put his arm around her.

After awhile, her phone buzzed with a message from her father. 'My brother is coming over to check up on you. He should be there soon.'

"I guess my uncle is stopping by to check up on us." She said.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"I would think so. Hold on."

She sent her father a message letting him know about Kaname being there, to which he soon responded. 'I'll let him know. Just make sure you two are dressed'

Kaname noticed the little smile Sakuya showed as she read the message. "Something up? Do I need to hide?" He asked, also smiling.

"No, he just said to make sure we're both dressed."

...

After a little while, the door unlocked from the outside and Sakuya's uncle came in. He put his umbrella in the stand by the door and hung up his coat, then walked into the living room to see Sakuya sitting with Kaname. Her uncle and Kaname instantly recognized each other from a previous encounter. Her uncle excused himself to the restroom for a moment, leaving them alone. "Do you two... know each other from somewhere?" She asked.

"Heh, yeah, we do."

"How do you know each other, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He was one of my partners before I stopped... letting guys do me." He said with a smile.

"My uncle... he had sex with you?"

"Yes. I liked him pretty well, though. He wasn't rough, but he was thorough. He didn't stop until I had mine too."

"That's weird. He's been pretty open about not really liking gays, or anyone who isn't straight. He really did you?"

"Oh yes he did. But I liked him, so I'm not upset or anything."

Her uncle soon returned from the restroom and sat with them in the living room. "So, Kaname. It's been a little while, huh?"

"How have you been?" Kaname asked.

"Good, good. How about yourself?"

"Had a bit of a problem a little bit ago. Someone..." Kaname trailed off.

"That was you? I heard about someone being forced to... well, you know. Aside from that, how are things?"

"Been getting better. My dad signed me up for self defense classes, which is where I met Sakuya. He also took me to get a few things to defend myself with."

Her uncle looked at his things, which he placed on the table in front of them. "Damn, what all did you get?"

"A pistol, Ruger Security Six in .357 magnum, an M9 bayonet and a can of 18% pepper spray. Part of all these things was my mom getting worried."

Sakuya hugged him tightly as they talked. "He's my hero. Kept us from being victims again."

"Did you use anything on them?" Her uncle asked, worried something might have happened.

"He pulled the gun and pointed it at them, and they ran away after that. He didn't shoot anyone though."

"If I had shot someone, it would've been on the news by now. And they'd have an obituary tomorrow."

Her uncle rested easy, knowing Kaname was able to keep his cool. "Although, given what you've been through, nobody would've blamed you if you had."

"I didn't want to shoot them. It kinda felt like I would have let the first guy get the better of me."

"But hey, I have a simple request, if you don't mind."

"What's that?" Kaname asked, stopping to eat more popcorn.

"I take it you already know, Sakuya?"

"Yeah, he told me." She replied, also munching on more popcorn.

"Is it at all possible that you two could keep our... previous relationship just between us?"

"What, ashamed that you've hit this? C'mon, you're making me feel bad." Kaname laughed. "But that's not a problem with me. What's in the past is in the past."

"Not that I'm ashamed, I liked it. I would just prefer if not many people knew about it. Not the part that it was you, but that it was another man."

...

Morning came and the sun had come up, helping clear the skies and dry up some of the fallen rain. Sakuya's father decided to stay at work and start the new day there, since he would've had to work anyway. Her uncle gathered his things and headed home, leaving Kaname and Sakuya to themselves. They both dressed for the day and decided to go out for breakfast.

They found a quiet little coffee shop that served some breakfast items like muffins, donuts and some egg dishes. Sakuya ordered a bacon and egg biscuit with orange juice, Kaname ordered the blueberry donut and a cup of coffee. They shared bites of their breakfasts with each other, Sakuya dunking the donut in the coffee as she had seen Kaname do, and she liked how it turned out.

Sakuya again attempted to pay, but Kaname again refused to let her. He paid the ticket and they took their leave. "You know, I can pay for some things." Sakuya grumbled.

"Not while you're with me, you won't. I'm supposed to be the man here, and with how I was raised, I'm supposed to be the one to pay our way."

"You're the one wearing the belly shirt and the short skirt here, I'm wearing the pants." Sakuya laughed.

"True, but you're not the one with the wiener here."

"You got me on that one. And what a wiener it is."

"That reminds me, are you really on the pill? I'm not trying to be nosy, just wondering."

Sakuya's facial expression returned to normal, with her typical smile. "Yes, I'm on the pill. It's to help regulate my time of the month. But we were on one of my safe days anyway, so it's fine that you let loose in me."

"Not that I mind the idea of having a child with you." Kaname said, making them both stop on a dime.

"Heh, you... you really mean that?" Sakuya asked with a blush forming.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've got a job now, and I do love you. I wouldn't be opposed to us having a baby someday."

"Later down the line, we can talk more about that. Until we're ready, we can still have fun, though. You're the biggest I've been with. I mean, I've only been with two other guys, but you're the biggest. How many guys have you been with?"

Kaname looked off into space, thinking of the men he'd been with. "Um, more than ten."

Sakuya went wide eyed when she heard that. "Ten? Doesn't that hurt back there?"

"The first couple did, but after awhile, it just felt good."

"Well, now you've got me. We can do our thing when we want to."

"If you can get a toy to use, I'd actually like for you to go back there with me."

Sakuya glanced at his well shaped rear for a moment. "You mean it? You want me to go back there?"

"Yeah. All the guys before were just sex. I'd like for it to be lovemaking back there for once."

"I'll hold you to that. Next time, we'll do that."


End file.
